SoMa KiRona SoulMate AU
by Levi's Teacup
Summary: You can see every color in the world! EXCEPT the color of your soulmate's eyes until you meet them (; Oh.. And Crona's eyes are black. So Kid has NO idea lmao. This says KiRona but it's m o s t l y SoMa tbh.. Crona and Maka are childhood friends so theres some CroMa action there too and Soul is a jealous baby so ANGST.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so the format of this will be kinda weird. This is literally just responses from a pretty long winded roleplay that's going on between a friend and I. This will probably be the only Soul Eater fanfic that will be regularly updated right now!

Kid sat quietly leaned back against the arm rest of the couch facing his partner. Patty was off somewhere only by his request in order to have this talk alone with Liz. For nearly two years now he had believed that Liz was his match. He was just too afraid to tell her or thought that maybe Liz was too shy to tell /him/. When you meet your soulmate, you're supposed to be able to see the color of their eyes. Yet, Kid had all of them. He could see every color. Nothing was weird or black and white like everyone else saw. So that meant Liz absolutely had to be his match considering he was always with her.  
But before he could even ask about being her soulmate, Liz had already taken over informing him that she had great news to share with him and eagerly sat the both of them down.

-

The butterfly's bubbled in her stomach as she giddily described to her best friend the person she had finally met. The one you're told as a child that would change your world forever, your soulmate. Liz shifts in her seat as she describes in details how she met her beloved in a park while going on a very unmotivated jog with Patty at the park. "It happened in an instant. Me and this guy locked eyes and BOOM. I could suddenly see what I'm assuming was purple all around me," she looks down at the ground, smiling to herself, "ya know, it's funny how something you've never seen your whole life can quickly become your favorite thing to look at." She looks up at Kid, giving him a big grin. Kid, being her best friend in the world besides Patty, she had to tell him the news, thinking he'd be just as ecstatic as her. Oddly enough, he just sat there. Staring off into space as if he had his mind else where. Her smile fades. She scrunched her brows in annoyance, "Uhhhh, Kid? Were you even listening?" She pouts.

-

Kid drummed his fingers against his pant leg softly and idly almost as if just to give himself something to do as he listened to Liz brag on and on about this man she had met. It was heartbreaking; to think that this person you thought would be around for you whole life suddenly left you for someone else. And even worse. She never chose him to begin with.  
So why was it that he could see everything? Every color that was described to him was there. Everyone's eyes were a distinct color. Green, blue, purple, red, brown. They all meant nothing to him because he could always seem them.  
He snapped out of his thoughts turning his attention to Liz who seemed a little more than annoyed with how he didn't seem to be paying attention. "Yes, you're in love.. Congratulations." His words came out harsh and forced but he cleared his throat to show he meant them in no such way. "Did you.. Happen to exchange numbers then?" He asked quietly truly wondering about who exactly it was that was taking his so-called 'soulmate' from him.

-

Liz narrowed her eyes as the sharpe words came from his mouth. Why does it bother him so much even if she did get his number? She bites her tongue, choosing to ignore the first snarky comment, "We didn't at first," she turns away from Kid, facing forward on the couch, "He ran with us for a minute, we introduced ourselves, and then offered to grab Patty and I a bite to eat," she crossed her arms and huffed, "then we exchanged numbers." She closed her eyes, waiting for a response. All she got was a faint grunt out of him and then silence. She sat there for a minute, the annoyance growing into irritation. With a big sigh she unfolds her arms and turns, plopping herself dramatically on the couch as she waves her hands "Kid? What is WRONG with you? Jeez, I thought that you would be happy for me? Is it because you don't trust the guy?" The realization that this might just be him being protective of her calms her a bit. She tries to lighten the mood "...he's symmetrical..." she smiles, hoping to get at least the tiniest of chuckles from him, but his solemn expression doesn't seem like it's gonna budge. He's truly bothered by something.

-

He continued to listen quietly only becoming more and more frustration with the mention of this man that she would be texting and calling non stop. He knew Liz. She was always on her phone only looking up to fix her appearance. Sure, it was annoying at times but he didn't mind all that much because that was who she was. But the fact that her time on her phone would now be occupied by her match just straight up pissed him off.  
It did cross his mind that he may just be protective but no matter how hard he wanted to deny it, the real problem was jealousy.  
"He's symmetrical.." He repeated softly back at her feeling as if he was just being mocked out of pity by this point. He sighed heavily looking down at his lap refusing to meet eyes with her any longer. "Somehow that doesn't seem to make anything better. I just need to go on a walk."

-

Liz was totally at a loss. She really wasn't sure what she said to cause this reaction. If there was one thing she did know, it was that she was hurt. She scoffs as he slowly gets up without hesitation. Her heart slightly breaking at the thought that this could be it for their friendship. She and Kid had been friends for as long as she could remember. Maybe thought of someone else occupying her time scared her? Their trio of him, her and Patty becoming just her and this other man, her soulmate? Growing up on the streets, she's learned to cope with things like this by turning it into anger and apathy. She doesn't have time for sadness, or people who don't have time for her. She's used to people walking out of her life, "Fine! Go on your 'walk'! If this is how it's going to be, then I'll make sure not to bother you with my life stories again!"

-

As he got up, he couldn't be bothered by the words she yelled at him. He couldn't really afford to or else he would just stop himself and try to reason with her and he couldn't do that unless he spilled why he was actually upset; and by this point, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He couldn't risk losing Liz even more than he just did simply by being butt hurt about her own happiness. He truly did wish the best for them but couldn't quite wrap his mind around /how/ she could be happy with someone she just met. Who was he to stop her though?  
He just stayed silent walking past her to the door, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stepped outside.

-

Liz fought back tears and just sat. The bell on the door chimed as it opened. She sat and waited for him to turn and around and come back. At least to apologize and she would've forgave him. But that opportunity never came. He kept on walking, and she just sat there. Her mind was screaming for him not to leave. She didn't want to loose one of the two people she held dear to her. She heard that second chime as the door went to close. Those tears seemed to have a mind of their own as they streamed down her face. She looked up at the door to find that there was no Kid returning to her side. She got up and ran, knowing how ridiculous she looked while sobbing and running, but she didn't care. She opened the door and peeked out, checking both sides. But he was gone. She yells in frustration and throws the door back open, slamming it shut. She pulls out her phone and calls Patty to see when she would be arriving home.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka sat across from Crona settled back into a booth letting the coffee in her hands warm her fingers. This was her favorite cafe and she insisted on bringing Crona out today seeing as the last time they spoke was about a week ago when they passed each other at some point. Plus she wanted and practically begged Crona to get a cup of Maka's favorite for himself to try out.  
"-I'm not sure how to explain it.. It's.. A very bright and welcoming color." She tilted her head as she looked down gesturing to the yellowish/gold coffee cup in her hands. "It's kind of like fire. But not as red. Like a calm fire.." She looked up at Crona smiling warmly at him as she tried to picture what his soulmate looked like; somebody with yellow eyes of all colors.

-

Crona sat there, his hands overlapping each other on table as he stared at Maka's cup. The dull grey mug offset the pale skin on her fingers. He did his best to take in what she said and imagine this "yellow" color he sadly couldn't make out. "W-welcoming, huh?" He smiled. He couldn't help but close his eyes and try to picture the eyes that he was destined to fall for. These golden eyes that would change his way of viewing the world forever. His smile fades when his insecurities start to seep into his mind. What if his soulmate doesn't accept him? What if he's not good enough. He's never really been good enough for anyone, not even his own mother...he snaps out of his thoughts and looks down at his cup. Steam rose from the warm beverage. He hesitantly takes his cup and slowly takes a sip, careful not to burn himself. "Mmm, this tastes great." He hums. The drink instantly making him forget about the negative thoughts, just for a minute.

-

Maka sighed softly leaning back into her seat as she took another sip of her coffee, humming in agreement over how good her drink was.  
Somehow Crona's negative thoughts had managed to infest Maka's mind as well wondering just what color her soulmate's eyes were supposed to be. She always imagined them as blue. Something to compliment hers nicely. But it seemed she could already see blue quite well. So what was this mysterious color that she couldn't see? It was the little things that bugged her about it. The little bell on the door of the cafe, those horrendous and ugly roses she would see when she walked through the local gardens. Everyone seemed to swoon over how pretty the 'red' roses were but to her they were disgusting, plain, and overall unattractive from every aspect and point of view. "... What about red..?" She asked quietly, lazily pointing a finger in the direction of the cafe door where the little bell had chimed signaling someone leaving. "Why does everyone like it so much..? It doesn't seem like there's that many red things around so why get excited over a color that doesn't really matter?" She pouted as she looked down at her coffee nearly spitting the words out harshly and bitterly although she didn't mean it. Truth was, she wanted nothing more than to be able to see whatever color it was.

-

Crona was caught off guard by her rant, "ummm...well.." Crona starts. He really had to think on this one. Describing something properly for him was hard enough because of his lack of confidence but, a color nonetheless. But he wanted to make sure he did a good job for Maka, "Red can be many different things depending on how you look at it..." he starts, "Heat it one thing it reminds me of...like the burning heat of a fire. A-also, some people may associate it with romance and passion..." Crona blushes, looking away from Maka in embarrassment. "Which is why people like roses so much..." he grabs his arm, pulling it inward, "but it can also be angry...like the fury that burns in ones eyes after getting mad or frustrated." He looks back up to meet Maka's eyes. Those bright green eyes that never judge him, and are always so inviting. He's thankful to have her in his life. She's really the only pleasant person he hangs around. And that's definitely saying something. "W-was that helpful? I don't know how to deal with being put on the spot..." he grabs his mug and takes another sip of his "Maka special".

-

She listens carefully, closing her eyes as she tries her damnedest to imagine what this color is but she can't imagine if it's dark or light or both or whether or not when she looks at her partner it'll be something of lighthearted romance or a burning anger that will always make her somehow afraid. With her experience in men, (which was only her father) she could get anyone. She could get a cheater, or an abuser, or even someone who had no interest in her. Finding your soulmate didn't necessarily mean they would be a good person because if that was the case there would be world peace and that was something she thought about a LOT. "Thanks.." She opened her eyes as she looked back at Crona. Sometimes she wished it would just be Crona. It would make life a lot easier with the addition of already being best friends. "I suppose one day I'll get to see it." She sighed deeply pushing away her coffee cup and stretching her arms out a bit. "Are you ready to go?"

-

Crona gives her a smile and sits down his mug, "uh huh," he gets up, pushing in his seat. Maka offered to pay for his drink since she was the one who wanted him to try it. He refused but with Maka's persistence, he gave in. He at least left a top on the table. They get to the door, to which Crona chivalrously opened for Maka. But just as he opened the door, a guy with white hair steps inside, without a word. He seemed troubled, and had headphones in so he must not have been paying attention to where he was going, "Hey wait!-" but before Crona could get those words out, "oof!-" the guy ran right into Maka. "M-maka! Are you okay? Hey, you shouldn't be wearing headphones while walking into an establishment!" Crona scolded the guy, in defense for Maka, of course. He couldn't stand up for himself much, but when it came to his friend, his best friend, he would fight for her honor. He got a good look at the guy now, leather jacket with skinny jeans. Looks like someone who would be friends with his big brother Ragnarok, and that's not a good thing. And what makes the situation even worse, was the way him and Maka were looking at each other..."M-Maka?"

-

Maka happily paid for both of their drinks just amazed that she even got Crona to try it in the first place. He'd probably be hype drunk from the caffeine later and thought of it made her giggle quietly seeing as how Crona was anything but an excitement level over a 3/10.  
As Crona opened the door for her, she offered a smile as a thank you before stepping through only to collide with someone hard enough to knock her back, hitting ground with a little thump. Jesus, how embarrassing. She shut her eyes for a moment rubbing at her hip before she began to look up at whoever the fuck had the nerve to not watch where they were going. "Ow.. God, I'm sorry. My faul-"  
She looked up meeting eyes with him, feeling her stomach twist in all sorts of weird a new ways that she had never felt before. There was this new color that she'd never seen before in her life. It was dark and piercing and somehow seemed to look right through her. An unsettling feeling that made her feel exposed both physically and emotionally. There was definitely a passion there but as for what kind, she couldn't really make out.  
That unsettling feeling began to slowly diminish as she watched the small and random things around her begin to slowly flood with this new color she always wondered about. And the look on his face implied that he was getting to see a new color too. Which only meant one thing. This person standing in front of her who had so rudely knocked her down by not watching where he was going.. Was hers.. And she was his. These two people were made for each other. And that was an exciting yet terrifying thought to think about.

-

Soul watched as the world before became brighter, more alive. Outside through the window, those dull trees he despised for most of spring and summer, became lush and flourished with hues he had never come to know until now. Looking back to the girl he trucked down, her wide green eyes looked right into his soul and touched it to its deepest core. He had to clenched his chest, afraid his heart would burst from this emotion, the deep connection with this girl he had only just met. He figured he should probably say something because just staring at someone you just ran into is not cool at all. He took out his headphones which were strung through and under his shirt, letting them dangle, "I'm so sorry, that was totally my bad." He offered her a hand, to which she took, her hands were soft and warm, just like her eyes. He lifted her up. "Are you okay?" Those lively eyes flickered at him, and he almost didn't care to not look cool for once in his life. It's finally happened. He met his soulmate.

-

She couldn't really bring herself to look away from his eyes. They were all too incredible and after not being able to see this color for nearly 18 years, she wanted to know every aspect of this color and see it for what it really was. "I-.. No that was my fault. I wasn't looking." She laughed weakly taking his hand bringing herself to her feet to at last get a good look at his face. He looked so tired and laid back. He was like every kid in high school that simply didn't give a shit about their grades and skipped all the time. And although Maka refused to judge a book by it's cover, that sort of stereotype didn't match with her personality at all; but she pushed the thoughts away wanting to know him for who he was rather than what she though up about him. This was the man she would be spending a significantly more amount of time with daily and that made her heart swell with so much heat and joy. "Should we-.. I mean.. C-can I.. Hug you..?"

-

Soul was taken back by her question. He blushed slightly and tried clearing his throat to cover it up. He wanted to shout "FUCK YES?" And embrace this girl with all his strength and never let go. But at the same time, how lame would that be? Her eyes sparkled before him, filled with such wonder and joy. How he wanted to just become lost in them. He was captivated by this new found "green" he was hidden from his whole life. "Uh..yeah s-sure, I guess," he finally said as he held open his arms and awaited her hold. They each stepped forward and slowly wrapped their arms around each other. Hesitant at first, but slowly they melted into each other in a warm embrace as if they had been waiting for this moment their entire lives, which I guess technically, they have. Soul closed his eyes as he squeezed the girl, feeling her face bury into his neck. He does the same, taking in her scent. She smelled of vanilla, her fragrance sweet and warm. Soul almost, ALMOST could cry at this moment. He felt so happy and complete. This was the moment he was waiting on. This was what he was missing.

-

Maka kept herself stiff just long enough until she was able to fully feel his arms around her. He certainly didn't look like it, but he was bigger than her. Much more built and far more warmth to give in this little hug that they were sharing. Poor Maka couldn't keep herself from trembling, shaking like a leaf just from sheer happiness and she knew the man she was hugging could feel just how bad it was; and while Soul could keep himself from crying, Maka couldn't. Of course it wasn't anything big. It was anything but, actually. Tears slipped down her cheeks silently not even so much as an increase in her breathing or little crying hiccups. She was just quiet and too afraid to let go in fear of what he would say if he caught her sobbing like a child.  
She buried her face into his neck taking in everything that she could before she inevitably had to pull away and reveal her eyes that were now bloodshot and tear stained.

-

Crona watched the couple. He felt awkward just standing there while they shared their moment but, what else could he do? This was hard for him. Not only did he not trust the guy he just met but, he knew by their faces that this was Maka's soulmate which meant there was nothing he could do about it. Crona clears his throat, hinting that he was still there. The snow haired man turns to see Crona and quickly turns, leaving an arm still around Maka. "Oh, uh...are you guys together...?" Soul looks Crona up and down, making him even more uncomfortable than he already was. "N-no. We're just friends," the words hurt more than it should've coming out of Crona's mouth, even though it were true. Soul looks down at Maka then back to Crona, "Oh, I guess I interrupted you guys, my bad. I'll let you two continue then-" Crona saw the sparkle in Maka's eyes leave when he removed his arm around her. "N-no! No, it's fine. You guys continue. I was just headed home anyways..." He didn't want to do that to her. Her happiness meant more than her walking home with him. Even if it was the one thing he looked forward to when he woke up this morning. Crona opens the door and turned back around to see the light brought back to Maka's eyes once his arm wrapped tightly around her, "Just please take care of her, okay?" Crona pleaded. Maka was a big girl, and was very much capable of taking care of herself, but she's also been hurt so much by men in her that Crona wanted to prevent that by all costs. Soul gave a toothy smirk, showing off his razor sharpe teeth, "Don't worry. She's in good hands," he gives her a slight squeeze. Crona waves goodbye and heads out the door, where reality sets back in.

-

Maka hesitated as he asked if Crona and her were together. "No no- we're not-" but before she could finish, Crona was already explaining and soon enough, Soul was moving his arm from her around her to allow them to get back to hanging out and as badly as she wanted to protest, somehow Crona was already beating her to it insisting on giving them time together.  
"I'm so sorry, are you sure you don't mind..?" She felt horrible mostly because she knew Crona was upset. Of course he was. She promised the day to him but she would at least hope that he would understand considering the circumstances.  
Crona simply agreed and wished them a farewell before leaving the two of them alone.  
"I- uh.. Hey.." She looked up at this man who still had his arm wrapped around her feeling just a hair nervous after his little flirty remark. "I.. Don't think I ever got your name.." She laughed nervously and awkwardly seeing as how his name should've been the /first/ thing she learned.

-

Soul, taken back by her question, joins her in her awkward chuckles. He can't help but find it hilariously random that he met his soulmate and was already holding as if they had been together a while but yet didn't know her name, nor her his. He unwrapped his arm and tugged at the sides of his jacket "The name's Soul Evans," he gives her another sharp smirk, "and yours, emerald eyes?" 'Emeralds are green, right?' He thinks to himself. Realizing how ridiculously uncool that little nickname sound, he shoved his hands in his pockets hoping she didn't think it was as dumb as he did.

-

Maka quietly whimpered at the loss contact of the warm arm that was wrapped around her but didn't make too big a deal out of it. She'd be getting plenty of attention a lot more from him, she was sure of it. Although she couldn't really say that she had ever heard of someone with the name 'Soul' before it sounded sox cliche and stereotypical fuck boy that she wasn't even sure he was telling the truth. But then again he had no reason to lie and the name fit him all too well.  
"Oh.. Uh-" Her faced flushed pushing a bit of hair back behind her ear. She silently swore at herself for not putting her hair up today like always. Having her hair down was like walking out in just her bra. It made her feel over exposed like people were seeing a side of her that was unprofessional and sloppy.  
"Maka." She stuck her hand out for him to shake quickly retracting it before realizing just how idiotic it would be to shake his hand after already hugging him and keeping warm beneath his arm. "Do you.. Maybe wanna sit down together..?" She asked nervously gesturing over to a little booth.

-

Soul repeated the name over and over in his mind 'Maka, Maka, Maka...' that name was like a symphony, an orchestrated piece he would play over and over on the piano he hadn't touched in forever. But if it meant preforming her name and writing her song, he would do it in a heartbeat. He took her out stretched hand and placed it to his mouth, giving the top a little peck, just like in those cheesy chick flicks he watched from time to time, "It would be my pleasure," he keeps a hold of her hand and escorts her to the booth she picked out and makes sure she takes her seat before sitting across from her on the other side. There was a moment of silence for them. They had an equal understand of how oddly wonderful this was. How this discovery has and will change their lives forever. So, I guess taking it all in meant just sitting there, not saying a word, and just taking each other in for a bit was what had to be done. It wasn't awkward, no, it was...beautiful. Like the way Maka's hair failed over her shoulders. Or the way she gently pushed it behind her ears when she felt uncomfortable. How did Soul gather that from only being with her within a moment? Who knows. The only thing he knew was that he needed to know more. More than just what he saw. He wanted to know more about her. He was eager to get to know THE Maka. The green eyes beauty. His soulmate that brightened his whole world with just a mere glance. "So, tell me a little about yourself?" Soul asked, trying to keep it vague despite desperately wanting to ask MILLIONs of questions.

-

Maka settled back into her booth seat glorifying the time she had to just sit and look at her new partner. It was actually incredible how much this shade of red changed the environment around her. The hue from the sun outside seemed to shine just a hair brighter giving the world a much more warm feel.  
That was something Crona had described it as, right? Something warm and passionate.  
She kept her hands nervously in her lap only raising them to push her hair out of her face which seemed to always get a cute little smile from Soul. God, how she'd already fallen in love with that smile of his. It made her smile right back at him and that's all she could do. She smiled back at him until her heart swelled with so much joy that something as simple as Soul existing earned him a little fit of giggles from her.  
"Oh gosh.. About me.. Well. That was my best friend you just met!- Crona. He's always been there for me through everything. Uhh.. I like to study a lot.. Learning new things is pretty cool. And when I'm not reading or studying, you can find me with Crona.. Crona and I like to come here a lot for coffee.. Well.. Mostly just me. Crona's not a coffee person. Well at least I don't think? I made him try coffee today for the first time and I think he liked it but oh god I'm rambling a lot. It's just no one ever really asks about me because I'm kind of boring and you're so.. Not and attractive and this is weird. I'll stop. What about you..?" She stopped taking a breath face palming herself for letting herself get so carried away but couldn't keep herself from smiling for letting a little compliment to him slip from her mouth like that.

-

Soul couldn't help but chuckle as she went on and on. He could honestly listen to her forever her voice was smooth and sweet sounding, even when it sounded nervous. He had wished she kept going. He liked learning about this new person in his life. This person who was NOW his life. Even though they didn't seem to have much in common as far as hobbies go, those differences still seemed to intrigue him, "Ahhh, you don't seem TOO boring, and I am pretty attractive," he jokes, raising his hands behind his head, looking away then back to her, giving her that same grin he had been sharing this whole time. He watched her eyes slightly dim, possibly taking the joke to heart. He put his arms back down, placing a hand over hers that was lying on the table, "I'm totally kidding. Not about the attractive part, but the rest definitely," he gives her hand a squeeze as her eyes light up again, "Jeez, smart AND beautiful? I feel like I won the lottery!" Her cheeks dust with a pink blush as he gives her a wink. she lets out a slight giggle and pushed her hair behind her ear once more. Leaning back in his chair, he shoves his hands back in his pocket, "Ahhh, me? I'm not much of a reader. Unless it's music, that I do a bit of," he look up at her to see her curious expression, "I could, play you a piece someday, if you'd like?" 'After I write it as soon as I get home' he thought.

-

Maka gave a slight roll of her eyes at his little snarky self concieted comment."oh god-" she mumbled quietly laughing softly at him but listened regardless as he continued on. Piano seemed to catch her attention making her eyes light up at the comment. "Wait.. Really..? You'd.. Really play for me sometime..?" She reached forward across the table grabbing at one of his hands. "I would.. Actually really enjoy that.. I haven't heard anyone play piano in forever.."

-

Soul tried to keep from blushing at her suddenness, holding his hand and all. Man, he's supposed to be doing it to her! "Ah- heh yeah! I-I do," he looks down at her wide eyes staring back at him in awe. He can't take it. "C-cute..." he mumbles and quickly pulls his hand away to cover his face, keeping her from seeing his now rosy cheeks. He clears his throat and tried regaining composure. "Hm, Well, I guess I can't back down now," he straightens the collar of his jacket, hoping his cheeks regained normal tone before he looked back at the girl in front of him. He returned his hand into hers and gives it a squeeze, "so, uh, you gonna order something?" He looks over the menu.

-

Maka's eyes lit up once more, fluttering at the glimpse of a little day dream that crossed her mind for a moment. Sitting next to Soul on a bench while he played her something nice. She wondered if he would choose something well known or even if he wrote music himself..  
She pouted slightly as he moved his hand away from hers but then realizing the cause for it, she didn't mind all too much. He was blushing. 'Cute..' She thought, mocking him through her thoughts. He was the one blushing.  
But her thoughts are interrupted as he reaches for her hand again and just like that, she's finding herself stumbling over the little questions she's asked. "I could just get coffee again.. Sorry, I'm pretty boring. Besides.." She pauses mustering up the strength to turn the tables on him. Two can play the smooth suave game. "I'd rather save my appetite for the date that we're going on later today."  
She sat back in her seat rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand before immediately back tracking all of her hard work. "I mean.. If you're not busy.. Or if you already have plans, that's fine too.. Or-.. Or you might not even wanna go out on a date? Is it too soon to have dates?"

-

"Ah..." a date? Soul was ecstatic to say the least. Despite his "cool guy" image he tried to portray, he was actually kinda lame. And probably more boring than Maka thinks. Yes, he rides a motorcycle, and yes, he can play the piano. But that's literally it. On top of it all, he really only has one close friend...which he told him they would have a bro night and catch a movie...but he can honestly hangout with Black Star any time considering they're roommates, he'll understand right? Shaking out of his thoughts, he sees Maka patiently waiting for his answer. "Psh, I'm never too busy for a lovely lady," he bring her hand to his mouth and gives it a smooch. "And aren't I the one that's supposed to ask you first?" He raises an eye brow. "It would be an honor to go out on a date with you, Maka." He let's go of her hand and gives a slight bow, like a prince accepting a dance with his princess.

Maka was set off a little by his hesitant answer. She didn't want to interrupt any plans he would've had but at the same time, this was supposed to be a special day and she deserved to be a little selfish.. Right..?  
Her worries were soon subsided as he agreed happily getting that same little excited giggle from her.  
God, he was already proving to be so cheesy about things but somehow she preferred this over the personality she pegged him as upon first glance.  
"What would you like to do..? I read that dinner is supposed to be a good first date.. It gives you a chance to get to know your partner and ask them questions; but it kinda looks like we're already here.." Her voice trailed off quietly realizing she'd let it slip that she actually read up on dates and what to do. Hopefully he hadn't caught onto it and just dismissed it as something she'd read in a stupid, random tumblr post rather than her physically taking time out if her day to Google this shit. "Movies are a good second choice.." She mumbled quietly pushing that same bit of hair behind her ear to remind herself to shut up and stop talking so much.  
Maka was normally a quiet girl but when she was nervous, it certainly showed by her talkative tendencies."

-

God, she was just so damn adorable, it was killing him. She couldn't tell but he was probably just as nervous if not more. He's just better at hiding it with his facade. And the fact that she's actually read books on dating was less than shocking to him, but still just added to her bookworm, study savvy personality. Here he goes trying to act like he had all the answers to this "dating" thing. Soul leans forward, grabbing her hand once more, "dinner is nice, tho movies sound good, but I want to do whatever YOU want to do." He gestures their hands towards her and flashes that signature smirk of his. "I'm not really into following guidelines, especially when it comes to going on dates with my lady," maybe he should reel back the 'I play by my own rules' gig, "but if a dinner and or a movie if what you want to do then, I'm down," 'nice save' he thinks to himself. 'I really hope she doesn't think I'm as big of a jerkoff as I sound...'

-

"We could always go to one of those theaters that serves food too.." She suggested giving a soft shrug hoping that he wouldn't mind spending a little extra for a nicer date. Then again she could always pay for him. But weren't guys supposed to pay for the lady? No no no, there was no way in hell she was letting him pay for her. "Besides.. There's a few good ones out right nowthat I've been dying to see but just never had the time to.. Nor had anyone to go see them with" she added in quietly knowing it wouldn't slip past him but throwing in a little playful pout seemed to take the seriousness off of it.  
"Anything in particular you wanna see?"

'Theater that serves food huh?...' Soul ponders the thought, 'but I also want to sit and talk more like now...' "Let's see a movie and then have dinner, how does that sound?" He asks after a period of time. He really wasn't totally sure what was best? Not that he hadn't been on dates before, he just hadn't been on many. None of them mattered like this one, he actually cared about what Maka wanted. A movie AND dinner probably didn't seem like the cheaper option, but it's not like Maka would be paying for herself anyways. He's got her covered. "I'll pick the movie, you pick where we eat, deal?" He holds out a hand for her to shake in agreement. "Ah, how about that one gory movie that just came out? It's like the second of this trilogy series I LOVE and have been dying to see it," Soul silently hoped it was one Maka was dying to see too

-

Maka nodded in agreement taking Soul's hand in hers to shake. She wasn't about to be stubborn over something small. She could always take him to her favorite restaurant anyway. And there were far too many movies she wanted to see. The chances of him picking something she didn't want to see was highly unlikely.  
Except, she stopped staring blankly at him as he suggested the movie he wanted. No. Absolutely not.  
"Oh! Yeah that one looked pretty cool!"  
Unfortunately for Maka, she was all too good at faking smiles and agreeing to things to apease someone else. She absolutely despised horror movies with a passion. But if he was making her sit through a horror, then he could bet his ass she was making him sit with her at one of those new and much fancier restaurants that she adored.

Souls eye light up when she seemed just as excited to see the film as he was! Ah, it was like a dream come true. He laughed, "haha well then I guess it's a date!" He gives her a wink and leans back in his seat, placing is hands behind his head as he relaxed. "Alright, so now you pick where we eat," they seemed to have a lot in common so, he was pretty confident in whatever she may choose. Just as he built his confidence up, it can crashing down, "you mean that fancy restaurant down the street?..." he said, trying his best to mask the disappointment. "Oh, that's your favorite? Me and my buddies have always wanted to try it there!" Yes, it was a lie. A BALD FACED LIE to be exact. The name he can't even spell, much less pronounce. The vibe in there seemed too high maintenance and up tight for him. God, and the food...he wasn't really down for eating food that sounded like it belonged in a science book. A deals a deal. The real horror of the night will be the dinner. But, god she was more than worth it. 'Just tough it out, Soul. For HER.' He screamed at himself. Hiding the pain, he gives her a smile, "soo what time should I pick you up?"

As soon as he asked, the words were out, immediately knowing exactly where she wanted the two of them to eat and the terribly hidden disappointment on his face made her feel only slightly guilty. "That's the one! I promise it's not as bad as it sounds." She threw in waving her hand dismissively at his expression and hesitation.

She was going to make the best of tonight regardless of their contradictory interests in date ideas. At least with the movie, she could pretend to be scared and hide in his shoulder.. Maybe even win a 'comfort kiss'. Except the only fault in her plan was that she couldn't pretend.. She would actually be terrified..

Maka pulled out her phone quickly pulling up movie times. "There's one at 6:45... How about 6? Gives us time to get there, get snacks, and good seats." She chimed happily, making sure to send Crona a fast little text.

'MEET ME AT MY PLAC ASAP I NEED YOUR HELP'

Soul takes her word and tried relaxing his face. "Alright then, 6 it is" He puts his hands on the table, pushing himself up to a stand. "Well, since I'm going to need to know for later, how about I take you home?" He holds out an arm, waiting for her to grab. She hesitates at first but he smiles as he felt her arms loop with his. Being as he usually was the only one taking his motorcycle for a ride, he only had one helmet. He hands her the helmet, which she refuses at first, "Just take it, I'll be fine I promise." They load onto the cycle and take off. He tries enjoying every moment of being this close to her. Not only that, but seeing the world as it was right now was just as incredible. The hues of lush greens hat spread throughout the town. Hues that he was never able to see until now. He was amazed. He almost zoned out and forgot where he was going. They finally arrived to her house and said their goodbyes, "See you tonight, beautiful," he says through his helmet he put on through her persistence as soon as they arrived to her house. And just like that, they parted ways even just for a moment. Soul felt like it was an eternity. The only thing distracting him from the though of being away from Maka was the whole new world she's introduced to him through her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid kicked idly at the ground as he walked through a familiar part of town. At least with being surrounded by people, he would be more insignificant to people who passed him.  
He was being overly childish about the situation and he was fully aware of it. He should've been happy for her; and he was.. He just.. He didn't really know how to explain how he felt. He was being selfish too by not showing his excitement for her. He'd hurt her feelings and did so on an important day for her which only added to his shitty mood.  
He swore quietly under his breath kicking at himself mentally until he bumped into someone rather roughly. "Oh-.. My bad.."  
He looked down at the stranger seeing nothing unique about them. Just another face.  
He offered his hand out to help the stranger only then beginning to feel truly awful for the problems he was burdening on others today.

-

Crona sighed deeply has he made his way to his house. He stared at the side walked and watched his own feet shuffle as they kicked bits of dirt and rocks. He was happy for Maka. He really was. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her. But part of him felt...jealous. Jealous of being able to experience that moment when you look into the eyes of "the one". He looks up at the dull, dreary rays of sunshine that coated the neighborhood. He lets out another sigh and returns his gaze to the sidewalk. I mean, even if he met the one, why would they accept him? There's nothing special about him, right? His own mother and brother tell him enough, why shouldn't he believe it? Pretty soon, he's stopped by a wall. Wall that talks. "Oof-" he falls backwards, right on his butt, "ahhh no no, it was my fault," he sees the strangers hand and reaches out to take it, "I'm sorr-" just as Crona looks up, he meets eyes with a set of..."Y-yellow?" with the stranger's help, Crona gets back on his feet. Their moment wasn't like Makas and that guys. This guy wasn't in awe or even shocked when they met eyes. The guy was slightly taller than him, and dressed nicely. "T-thanks," was all Crona could get out at the moment. Was this it? Was HE the one? If so, why didn't he react if that were the case?

Kid tilted his head as he glanced at Crona. His eyes were dark. Something he'd already seen. Just another face. "Honestly. It was my fault." After helping this new person up, he continued to hold his hand for just a hair longer than he probably should have but something about him seemed to stand out and he couldn't really place what.  
Maybe he'd seen him around town before and was just passing a face that he'd snuck a glance at before.  
"Are you uh-.." He stopped clearing his throat. What was he doing? "Headed.. Anywhere right now..?" He was already broken enough. This was probably just a coping mechanism to make a new friend in an attempt to take him mind of things.

-

They didn't let go hands even after he help Crona up, which made faint pink dust across his cheeks. His hands were soft...yet rough? If that even made sense. And he actually had a pretty strong grip on Crona's dainty hand that made him feel, as cheesy as it sounded, protected for one of the first times in his life. "I-it's um, no big deal," Crona looks away, grabbing the side of his arm like he does when he's nervous. "I'm fine, really," this guy really could just find an out and leave at any time. Not to mention let go of his hand, so why was he staying? Even with no reaction to their eyes meeting, maybe he feels it too? Judging by his question, Crona wasn't sure what what going on, though he didn't mind the excuse to hang around him longer, "I-uh, I was just going h-home," he looks back into those golden eyes, feeling his heartbeat flutter all over again, "W-What about you?" About the time the guy started to answer, Crona's phone beeped. A text message? The only person that texted him was Maka, probably telling him about her day. He was happy, yet reluctant to answer but, it was Maka. His best friend. Really, his only friend after all. He apologized and took out his phone, opening the message that read "URGENT" in the subject.

-

After realizing just how awkward he was holding onto this random stranger's hand, he released it, mumbling a quiet apology. "If you have to leave, I understand. But I don't have any plans. And there isn't anything wrong with making new friends, right?" He asked quietly shoving his hands into his pockets. His eyes fixated on the phone that Crona pulled out. Oddly convient that he would have something come up as soon as he asked. "Do you need to go then..?"

-

The message reading: 'MEET ME AT MY PLAC ASAP I NEED YOUR HELP' left Crona in a state of panick. Was she hurt? Did that guy turn out just way he was thinking? He had so many questions and so little time. He almost didn't notice the lonely feeling of when the stranger let go of his hand. He meets eyes once more, "Uh-yeah I'm sorry, b-but I do have to go.." but he couldn't just leave like this. What if he never sees him again? "I don't see anything wrong with new friends. N-new friends can be nice, right?" He asks rhetorically. He's never been one to go out on a whim, but this time it couldn't hurt, "S-since I have to go so soon, and we didn't get to meet properly," Crona tries steadying his breathing and control his already shaking body, "M-maybe we can exchange numbers and g-get coffee or something?" At this point, Crona was looking back at the ground, he didn't want to see the rejection happen, hearing it was enough. 'Just hold on one more second, Maka! I'll be there as soon as I can!' He thought to himself.

Kid nodded slipping his phone out of his pocket. "Of course. We'll have to formally get to know each other. My apology for knocking you down can be through coffee.. Or tea.. Whatever you prefer." He shrugged flipping his phone around after unlocking it for Crona to put his number in. "This evening if you're free. And if not. Then I'm free anytime this week."

-

Crona's felt his heartbeat rapidly as he watched Kid take out his phone as he prepared for his number, "Ah, I-I like both," he grips onto his elbow once again, feeling the caffeine he drank earlier hit him all at once. "Although, Maka tells me I shouldn't drink so much coffee because it make me hyper. Maka, she's my friend, ah I'm talking a lot aren't I..." he says that whole sentence in one breath, feeling his nervous jitters combine with the caffeine. He continues, clearing his throat slightly and taking a big breath hoping it calms him slightly, "But we can go for either one,"  
Crona watches Kid type the numbers as he says them. He also notices his face light up slightly each time Crona says "8". (his phone number has a lot of 8's in it) "I guess I should also tell you my name, it's Crona. C-R-O..." Once done, Crona takes out his phone and records Kid's number, which was all 8's except for a single 0 at the end. 'At least it's easy to remember...' Crona thought.

-

Kid makes note of the stranger's name and nods approvingly at the number he provided to him. He also seemed a little too proud upon giving out his own number which had a unnecessarily large amount of 8's. But that was how he requested and he had a way of convincing.  
"It's perfectly fine. Sorry to interrupt. Coffee and tea tonight then..? Great. See you there."  
See you where exactly? Kid had already turned on his heel sealing his little coffee date with Crona giving no time for him to respond in case he rejected. How selfish he was being. All he wanted was to get away from his thoughts and distract himself from Liz.

Crona holds his phone just for a second before pivoting foot around and heading in the opposite direction. He has a coffee date...with his soulmate? Crona fights the tears that tried forming in his eyes and picked up the pace. He couldn't believe that someone, besides Maka, wants to take time out of their day to spend time with him? Was it out of pity? Crona shook his head, letting the thoughts leave his mind. He couldn't think that way. Maka would probably slap him if she knew he was thinking that after that just happen. He just met his soulmate, for gods sake. Crona looks up at the sky. The usual blan, dreary sun was golden and warming as it shined down on his pale skin. Crona gives a hopeful smile as he makes his way to his best friends house. Along the sidewalk, the unappealing grey/white flowers, now bright and inviting with those mysterious hues of yellow the boy was slowly growing accustomed to. He stopped just for a minute and picked some to give to Maka. Not knowing what had happened between her and that guy, he still wanted to share his newfound discovery with her. He just hoped everything was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's usually clean and well organized room had become a disaster all in a matter of two minutes as she furiously threw clothes from her closet in an attempt to find something nice.  
Her hair had been thrown up into a damp and messy bun wearing only a towel around her torso as a result of just showering. She groaned in frustration throwing every dress she had across the floor and onto her bed only stopping when the doorbell had rang signaling someone at the door. "CRONA!" She shouted from the inside making her way to the living room. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! ALL OF A SUDDEN EVERY DRESS I OWN IS A FASHION DISASTER!" After tripping over a few dresses and shoes here and there she at last made it to the front door, throwing it open to let Crona in. "Thank Go- AH! ... You-.. Your face..! Why are you so happy?" Maka's face lit up just for a moment before quickly turning into a frown as she wagged her finger threateningly at Crona. "Who hurt you. I know you like to smile through your problems! Who's face am I breaking today?"

-

Crona gets pulled into Maka's apartment, "Ah, well I," he looks down at his feet, grabbing the side of his arm, smile still plastered on his face, "I met...the one..." He begins to look up at Maka, but before he could see her reaction, his grin falls and his pale face turns into the brightest red, Maka could now see. "Ah! Maka! Y-you're naked!" He covers his eyes with the flowers he was going to give her. Even though this isn't the first time this has happened, Maka needing help finding something to wear and asking Crona for help, his little virgin eyes could bear the impure idea of being in the same room as another naked person, regardless of gender or relationship status.

-  
Maka completely disregarded him comment tearing his hands away from his eyes to hold them. "Crona! That's amazing! What's she like? Is she cute? How did she react? When's your first date!?" Her excitement proved to be too much as she quickly retracted a hand to keep her towel up. No matter how many times Crona had seen her like this, it somehow still bothered him and Maka could never figure out why. "Wait! No! Answer the most important one. How are you enjoying your newly found color?"

Crona took a deep breath and tried thinking about Him... "Ah...yellow..." the grin returns as the vision of His somber, golden eyes looking into his cloud his brain once again. "It's such a warm...comforting color...it just makes you want to keep looking at it and never turn away...although I tried that with the sun on my way here and it hurt my eyes but..." he catches himself staring off into space and becomes embarrassed again, blushing when he snap back to reality, "Ah, yeah and he's pretty cute...I guess. I mean, he's more handsome. And unique looking with three parallel stripes on his head..." he wasn't sure how Maka would react to the fact that SHE was actually a HE, so Crona kinda spoke fast when mentioning the pronouns, "and uh...our first date is actually later on today..." he finally meets eyes with Maka once more, unsure of how she would react. She would be happy, right? I mean what if she heard the HE and thinks it's too weird? It's not weird right? You can't help who you love? Crona's nonstop anxiety with himself never fails to bombard him with millions of questions. He tries changing the subject, "ah, so, what do you need help with? Are you going on a date as well, heh heh?" Crona walks over to an article of clothing on the floor, pretending to examine it.

-

Maka smiles dreamily at Crona more excited about /his/ soulmate than her own now. She giggled quietly upon hearing his little tale about the sun. "You don't stare at the sun, you dummy. Not unless you never wanna look at her again- oh.." Her smile faded as Crona mentioned the fact that his soulmate was in fact another male. She continued to listen as Crona went on about his upcoming date and her smile slowly flooded back in. As long as he was happy, who cared about the gender..?  
"I'm so happy for you..!" She wrapped her arms around Crona's neck pulling him in for a hug before letting him get away to the mess of clothes that were spewed everywhere. "Oh! Yeah, Soul's taking me to a movie and then dinner. And I'm so nervous. What do you even wear to a movie? I could wear a skirt but I don't want him to think I'm easy and dresses are too formal but with shorts, it gets too cold, especially in movie theaters and then with tops, a T-shirt is too basic but a tank top shows too much shoulder but then everything else is too formal but now I'm wondering if I /should/ be formal. I mean.. He is my soulmate and this our first date so I'm sort of FREAKING OUT, y'know?" She somehow managed all in one breath. There she was rambling again. It'd only been a day but somehow the topic of Soul had her a babbling mess every single time.

-

Feeling silly for blurting out the fact that he looked directly at the sun just because of his soulmate, Crona leaned into her hug and embraced his best friend. He was relieved at Maka's reaction. But I mean, what was he really expecting? He knew she wouldn't reject him but, I guess since there was so much of that in his life already, he could never be too sure... "Ahh..." he become overwhelmed by all the options (and clothes) she mentioned. I mean, he had never been in a date either, much less one with his soulmate... "uhhh...maybe if you think a dress is too much, how about a skirt?" He begins flipping through the clothes still hanging in her closet, "That way you could maybe wear tights or something underneath if you think it's too showy...?" He puts a finger to his lips as he continues pulling and pushing past different items.

-

"Ooooooo!" She smiled eagerly snapping her fingers. "That's good! That way I can show off leg but still be covered and comfortable!"  
She stopped Crona's hand when he got to one of her favorite skirts. A little burgandy skater skirt that had far too much twirl power, but over all cute. "How about this.. With sheer black leggings?" She tilted her head looking at the skirt as she tried to imagine the lower half of the outfit. "Cute or too flashy for a first date..?"

Crona beamed at her excitement over what he suggested. "Ahhh the black leggings would look nice! And if it got too cold you would have extra protection too!" He enjoyed doing this with her. He was so lucky to have Maka as his best friend. I guess since he found his soulmate now, she could also help him dress one day. His anxiety grew with the thought of his date. Oh man, what was HE going to wear? And was He thinking of it as a date also? Or just two guys getting coffee? Oh god...no, this was Maka's time. He had to focus on her and figuring out what she needed! "Ah, hm, so now all that's left is a shirt!" Crona began rummaging through her dressers to find a possible option.

-

Maka nodded happily and pulled the skirt from off the hanger. "Skirt and leggings it is then!" She then directed her attention to the only three shirts that she liked the most. "Okay so.. Big black sweater, cardigan, or denim jacket..?" She pulled the three out of the closet, standing in front of a mirror to hold them over her torso, admiring how each one would look. "They all look okay.. But which is the absolutely /best/ one..?"

-

Crona studies the clothes, trying to imagine them together, individually. If that makes sense? If this were him a few years ago, Crona would be the first to say 'I don't know how to deal with this!' But becoming friends with Maka has brought the good out of him. She's shown him that it's okay to not know everything, and to be more comfortable with who he is. Although it's still hard around other people besides Maka, Crona still tries. And that alone is enough to be forever grateful to his best friend. "Ummm...go with...the black sweater! It looks like it would be comfy, while still looking nice for the date at the same time!" Then Crona paused... "but what if you get too hot...maybe the Cardigan would be better? What do you think?" He wouldn't want her to burn up and it be his fault. He does have a tendency to worry too much, this everyone should know by now.

-

"Instinct!" She exclaimed happily taking the black sweater as her choice. "You picked this one first so it's the right one for tonight. Besides, theaters are cold and so is that fancy restaurant we're going to. I'll be fine." She moved to her dresser grabbing a few things here and there and then disappearing into the bathroom with her new outfit. "So what are you gonna do for your date?" She asked quietly from the other side of the door as she struggled to get tights on over just slightly damp legs. "Is it a fancy date? Or something simple..?"

His doubt melted away as she cheerily reassured him. He couldn't help but smile at her optimism. He heard her call out to him about his date and he instantly started to become antsy again. He was sitting on the side of her bed and threw his torso backwards before answering her. "Ah, I guess it's pretty simple..." he stares into the ceiling trying to plan his exact moves and counter moves to Kids. Replaying different scenarios that could possibly happen. "We're just getting coffee and tea, that still counts as a date, right?" His doubts becoming aloud. He realized he hadn't really told her how it went down, "Maka, it was...different than when you met yours," he leaned back up, propping his elbows on his knees, looking at the ground, "He didn't get excited or anxious when he saw me, he just looked at me like any other person..." but why would he make the first move by asking him out? This was all so confusing.

-

Maka finished getting dressed and started on her makeup; nothing fancy. Never has been.  
"I mean.. Maybe he was nervous?" Her words were slow and strained from the other side if the bathroom door. She was /really/ concentrated on that makeup of hers. "I don't think he didn't notice.. Like.. That's an entire new color he's seeing. He gets to see the world through a brand new pair of eyes. Did he really not show any sort of different emotion?"

-

"He...I'm not sure what to make of it honestly..." the moment replays in his mind, "I mean, we ran into each other, literally. Much like you and your guy. And when he helped me up, we held hands for a bit...it was nice..." Crona looks down at his hand, trying to remember how it felt to have His hand in his palm, "and he's the one that made the coffee plans..." but then Crona started to think. WHERE, were they getting coffee? There are multiple places to get it and neither of them made a destination plan. Was it a trick all along? "...the thing is, we kinda never said where we were going. Heh, heh, funny right?" Crona tries not to sound too crushed at this. Making a joke out of it was his best bet. "I could just text him, right? That wouldn't sound too desperate?" Crona, mostly thinking out loud, was really stumped.

-

"Of course not! If he gave you his number, that means he obviously wants to hear from you again. Go ahead! Make plans!" She sounded far to giddy and eager but this was Crona's big day and she was beyond happy for her friend.  
She opened the bathroom door, and twirled out in her little skirt admiring how it flowed so nicely without showing off her butt. She sighed contently and then plopped down on the floor in front of where Crona was as a signal to braid her hair for her.  
She'd known Crona for years now. They had more slumber parties than she could count and among those times, her favorite thing to do was teach Crona to braid hair and soon enough, Crona was a pro at it.  
"You worry too much. This is your /soulmate/ we're talking about. You deserve to be a little selfish and ask for his time."

Crona watched her as she spun and admired how cute she looked. He was pleased that the advice he gave of her outfit choice, made her so happy. He watches as she position her self in front of him. As if it were muscle memory, he sections off her hair and begin to overlap the pieces into a braid. "I guess you're right..." which he knew she was. She always was. She wouldn't be saying it if she didn't otherwise. He figured he had troubled her with his relationship insecurities. It was her special day after all! And she was about to go on her first real date with her soulmate. He decided to change the subject, "So...what's this guy like anyways?" He finishes up the braid by tying the end with a small hair bow, hoping to himself that she likes it.

-

Maka hummed happily as the feeling if fingers through her hair. It had grown to be a comfort of hers. "Oh.. Soul..? He's uh-.. We're.. Different.." She hesitates trying to make this sound positive. "He wants to see a horror movie. He doesn't read much. He doesn't like stuffy and fancy. He's so flirty.." She took a breath after listing the things that were a bit rocky between them. "But he's cute.. And very gentleman-like and has a good sense of humor. He's.. What I would accurately describe as dreamy.."

She stood up and admired her hair in a nearby mirror. Perfect. As always.

-

Crona chuckled at how cute Maka looked when describing Soul, "Well, they do say that opposites attract, right?" He smiled, "I'm just glad he's not like you-know-who..." he refers to his older brother, Ragnarok who was a total jerk. If Crona was honest, Soul looked like someone Ragnarok would hang out with and it scared him for Maka. But from what she's said, he trusts her opinion and it puts his mind to ease. He look up at Maka, who was admiring her hair, "I'm glad you like it," he beams at his handy work. "So, what time is he picking you up?"

-

Maka laughed and nodded. "I suppose. Thankfully we're not too opposite.. Or at last I don't think. I guess I'll find out tonight." She shrugs and her expression falls as Crona mentions Ragnarok. She's only met him once before and the experience was all around unpleasant between constantly nagging Crona and calling him names and just overall ruining their time together. It's safe to say they never went back to hang out out Crona's place after that.  
"He's picking me up... Uh-.." She picks her phone up off the bed and glances at the time. "Pretty soon actually.. I wasted so much time getting ready.." She laughs nervously and sits down next to Crona suddenly getting very serious. "Is it.. Weird that I'm nervous..? Like.. I've never been intimidated by boys before. They never mattered until now.. But what if he tries to kiss me..? Or.. Worse.. I don't know how to do any of this.."

Crona thinks for a minute. He's never been in this situation before either. It didn't have too much interest in, really anyone until Maka came along. But I guess these are things he should be thinking about as well considering he's in he same boat, "I don't think it's weird, Maka," he twiddles his thumbs as he tried to assure her "I mean like you said, this is the first time a guy has mattered in this way to you. And about the kiss thing..." he pauses. Not even really sure what to say. And if we're in that situation with Kid, his heart would probably explode. But he couldn't tell Maka that. "I guess if he tries to kiss you, if you want it to happen, go for it. If not...just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand..." Crona rubs the back of his head, looking away to the floor. "If he really likes you, he'll respect how you feel, right? You said he was gentleman-like, after all," he decides to make eye contact with her, and give her a big, reassuring smile, grabbing her hand, "I'm sure everything will be okay with you two. He is your soulmate." He gives her hand a squeeze.

-

Maka looks up at Crona and nods in agreement to everything he says. Soul and Maka aren't a couple yet but it's supposed to be a given that they eventually will be.  
She looks down at their hands and am idea crosses her mind. It takes everything in her to not to ask Crona if he would kiss her just to get it over with. She always thought that her first kiss would be with someone special and if Soul wasn't the person she thought he was going to be for sure, then.. Would it be a waste to let Soul take her first kiss..?  
She becomes far too lost in her thoughts that she just stays silent and doesn't say anything. Her cheeks just lightly flush as she looks at Crona wondering whether or not she should even bother with the thought anymore.

-

Crona sits for a minute, studying . Not really sure why, but this moment made him feel like he couldn't look away from her. She was beautiful, he always thought that. Never in a romantic way though. He couldn't bring himself to that point. Beautiful, inside and out. That was one of the many reasons he found it intimidating at first to befriend her. Trust was a big issue with him, and he never felt like he could rely on anyone to treat him like a human being. And then Maka showed up and introduced the idea of friendship to him. And for that, he is forever grateful. Since then he's opened up more and more to her. To the point to where he was practically sleeping over at her house every other night. So, why? Why now was he noticing how soft her skin looked and slight urge to caress her cheek? Why was this closeness and the way she looked at him with her wide jade eyes suddenly making him nervous. Their hands still intertwined and a faint pink dusted across the both of their faces. For whatever reason, Crona slowly began to lean forward. His eyes shifting from her freshly glossed lips, back to her eyes.

-

Maka took a moment to reevaluate everything that was happening in this moment. If she went through with this, she would at least have given her first kiss to someone special. Someone who would always hold it close to their heart and never use it against her. She never saw Crona as anything more than a best friend. That was it. She'd cuddled with him, been nearly naked in front of him, slept in the same bed; the list goes on. There isn't any reason that they should not be a couple other than the fact that she never has felt any feelings for him other than the strong bond they had as best friends.  
So why was she leaning forward, returning Crona's movements? This was really going to be her first kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips ever so slightly brushed against Crona's. There was a hesitance from both of them but Maka found it in herself to push forward, closing the gap between them completely.

For a moment, Crona was lost in what was happening. And yet, it hadn't fully hit him yet. He was taking in the feeling of Maka's lips on his. The scent of her shampoo filled the air around him from how close they were. He was taking it all in. But then he realized... 'are we / kissing /?'. Crona pulled away, wide eyed. He raised his hands to his lips, still feeling the tingling sensation of having them meet someone else's. "Did we just...was that...?" He was at a loss for words. He never kissed anyone before. Go figure, right? Just like finding a significant other, it didn't really interest him much. Sure, he had small fantasies of having a dramatic long kiss with his beloved one day. But that seemed a bit too far fetched in Crona's eyes. Until he met Kid and then it seemed possible? But now...this with Maka? Is this going to change anything? The doorbell rang and Crona began to think, 'what about Soul?' Was this "cheating"? Crona began to slightly panic. Not enough to freak out Maka, but enough to start to sweat. He continued to look at Maka. She didn't seemed too phased by it, "Uh-um, I g-guess Soul's here?" He didn't know what else he should say? Do you compliment someone after kissing them?

-

Maka jumped slightly as the doorbell rang and she cleared her throat as she scrambled to find a pair of shoes to compliment her outfit. "Oh jeez, ah-.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-.. Well I did.. But.. I don't know.. We both have our soulmates.. But.. I'm glad I got to share that with you.." Her cheeks were this soft shade of pink as she pulled on her shoes and headed to the door to let Soul in.

"Hi! I'm just grabbing my things. You can come in. Just.. Don't.. Go in my room.." She laughs nervously remembering how much of a disaster it is. "Crona's here too!" She looks up at him and all of a sudden, her heart begins to beat a little faster and her smile grows a little wider. "Sorry for the wait."

-

"Ah...it's fine..." Crona smiles, his cheeks matching Maka's, "M-me too," and he was. He was happy to share that with his best friend. His worries left and he realized that the kiss they shared wasn't going to change anything. It was just "one of those things that needed to happen". But now that it was out of the way for both of them, Crona felt like him and Maka had grown, closer? As best friends of course.

Soul couldn't help but stare in awe as Maka appeared in front of him. She was saying something, he thought, but he wasn't really paying attention to what. "Uh-huh. No worries," was all he get out. He tried hiding the blush trying to escape from under his hand. She just looked so damn cute. 'And how did she know that skirts were my weakness...' he thought. He heard the name 'Crona' as he stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. "Oh, the friend you were getting coffee with?" He thanks her as she leads him to her living room.

Crona heard their voices, including his name being mentioned. 'Uhhhh should I go in there..?' He thought. He was already mentioned so it's not like Soul didn't know he was here...but maybe they want alone time? He decided that Maka may need his help to break the ice a little bit before they head out, so he walked in and joined them.

-

Maka walked to a nearby table where her wallet and keys lay like always. She was a tidy girl and although her room was proving to be the opposite, she somehow always found herself just tossing aside her things when she got home after a long day.

As Crona walked out, the heat in Maka's cheeks returned again for just a split second. "Yeah, I don't think you two ever got to meet officially.. Everything was sort of rushed and chaotic." She gestured to Crona first. "So this is Crona! My best friend." She turned to Soul. "And this is Soul.. My uh-.. Soul..mate..?" She hesitated quite unsure of how exactly to introduce him.

-

Soul beams to himself at his introduction. He was starting to enjoy the term "soulmate". Especially when it involved him and Maka. Soul looked Crona up and down. Maka referred to him as 'he', right? The fact that Maka has a best friend that was a guy, that was in her room nonetheless, didn't sit necessarily well with Soul. But what was he supposed to say? 'Hey, we've only just met like 5 hours ago but you can't be friends with him anymore'. Soul is way too cool to do something like that. Plus...he didn't really know what was making him feel uneasy. I mean, compared to him, Crona definitely wasn't the "manly-man" type, no offense to him. He wasn't threatened by any means...or was he...

Crona looked towards the wall behind him and uncomfortably grabbed his arm as he felt Souls piercing red eyes stare at him. He felt the top of his head began to sweat, 'does he know what just happened? Can he tell? Do I have lipstick on me? Was Maka even wearing lipstick..' so many questions flooded his mind as he just grew more and more uncomfortable. He finally decided to make eye contact with Soul once Maka stops talking. He reaches out a trembling hand towards Soul, "N-nice to properly m-meet you," his voice shaky as well, hoping Soul takes it as him just being shy, which he is. Soul captivated Crona's slender hand with his and they quickly shake. Souls grip just slightly unnecessarily strong on Crona's, making his joints tingle slightly.

-

Maka beamed happily as they shook hands. She'd always dreamt of this moment. Her two best friends meeting. Her two partners.  
Maka gives Crona a short lived hug and links her arm with Soul's.  
"You're welcome to stay here until you need to leave!" She tells Crona hoping Soul isn't getting the wrong idea about the two of them but as if to make it worse; "You know where the spare key is." She waves her hand dismissively at Crona and then looks up to Soul. "Early bird gets the best seats!" She practically drags Soul out eager to be going on her very first date that she prepared herself so much for.

-

Crona nodded as he wiggled his fingers after letting go from Souls grip. He then waved at the goodbye as they headed out the door, "Have fun! Be careful..." he called as they shut the door. And now, the slight panic sets in, when and where the hell was this date going to be? Crona pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, not that there were that many, but he finally finds Kid's name and hits the 'text' icon right beside it. With shaky hand, he types the sentence, 'Hey! It's Crona..' but quickly deletes the second sentence. 'Of course he knows it's me. I put my name and number in his phone.' He continues the text, 'I was starting to get ready and realized we never decided on a time...or location? ? Whatever works best for you is fine with me :)' he used emojis that he almost never does to try not to seem too much like he was begging? He may have already forgotten and had other plans anyways...Crona's heart races as he hits 'send' and then plops down on Maka's couch, waiting for a response.

Soul grips Maka's hand tight as they walk to his motorcycle. He turns and gets another good look at her, "I didn't really get to say before, but you look beautiful." He says, once again trying to keep his face from reddening once their eyes meet.

-

Kid is finishing up in the bathroom as his phone buzzes on the counter and a little smile comes to his lips. 'Right. My apologies for appearing so rushed. I was just about to head out so if you'd like to meet at the coffee shop at 6:30, I'd love to meet you there.'  
He types his message out effortlessly pressing 'send' and then heading out to gather his things.

Maka's cheeks flush and she brings herself to look away from him out of fear that she might melt from the flattery. "Thanks, you too." She blurts out as she covers her mouth and then tries to fix her mistakes. "Well.. Not beautiful. I mean you are but-.." She stops and just waves her hand dismissively at him. "You know what I mean..!"

Crona jumps as his phone vibrates. He quickly grabs at his phone, almost dropping it in the process. He reads his message and smiles uncontrollably into his phone, 'Sounds great! See you then :)' he send the final message and jumps off the couch. He looks over at the time, it was nearly 6! More panic sets in and he rushes back into Maka's room. He quietly thanks himself and Maka for letting him keep some clothes over at her place when he doesn't want to stay at home. Rummaging through them, he decides to wear a red plaid flannel underneath a thin black sweater, that would be look nice, right? He puts in some black skinny jeans and his black combat boots. He looks at himself in the mirror and nods in satisfaction before heading to the bathroom to figure out something to do with his hair...

Soul can't help to chuckle at the sight of Maka getting flustered. She was just so damn cute. He would tell her a million times if he knew he could get that kind of reaction from her. "I'd say I'm pretty damn beautiful, myself. Thanks Maka." He smirks, running a hand through his purposely messy-styled hair. They reach his bike, where he hands her a helmet and they climb on. Soul, forgetting how nice it felt having her cling to his back as they rode the streets. He'd grab her hand in comfort when they took on big curves and he felt her grip on his torso tighten.

-

Kid doesn't bother grabbing his keys. Just wallet and phone. He was already early so walking was probably the best idea. He had a bad habit of always showing up early to events and making people feel bad for keeping him waiting when in reality it didn't bother him at all. He liked being alone sometimes but with a new friend, that probably wasn't the best idea.

Maka rolls her eyes at his comment before getting on his bike. "How egotistical of you." She jokes as she wraps her arms around his waist.  
Being on his bike again only makes her slightly nervous but the fact that she could rebel against everything her father ever wanted for her made her hold on a little tighter.  
Dad's perfect little girl was now on the back of a somewhat stranger's motorcycle for a /date/.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HEY HEY! If you've stuck around this long, I really appreciate it! This story we're writing together is actually turning out to be much more involved than we thought so responses are a little slow.

Responses are gonna get a little difficult to keep up with here since they alternate back and forth between KiRona and SoMa. Take it easy and you'll get used to it!

Thanks for reading and being patient!

After giving up on the impossible, Crona decides to head to the coffee shoppe. It was already starting to darken, so he was a little disappointed in not getting to admire the sun like earlier. Making sure he locked Maka's door properly, he takes off. A little nervous, but not as bad as he thought he would be. It's probably the cool air that's helping him remain calm. He thought about the date, thinking how it may go down. What would they talk about? Would it be boring? But the question still remains: does he think it's a 'date' or just two new friends getting coffee? Crona practices what he would say to certain questions Kid may ask as the Coffee shoppe became clearer and clearer in the distance.

Soul slowed as they reached the movie theater, wanting to savor every minute he got if this closeness with Maka. He finally parked his bike (after circling the lot 3 times and "missing" clearly open spots) as they headed inside, "I bought tickets already online so we wouldn't have to wait," he says, pulling out his phone. The ticket attendant scanned them and they headed towards the theater they were directed to, "Do you want anything?" He asked motioning to the popcorn/ snack station, "I don't know about you, but I like to snack on something when I watch a movie," he informs her with a smile.

\- 

Kid walks silently to the coffee shop with nothing but guilt on his mind. He wasn't really using Crona.. Well.. He kind of was. But he truly and honestly did want to make a friend out of him. But the way he was leading things on made things seem a little different. He supposed that he would just explain everything once they sat down together.

Once inside the theater, Maka looks up at the small menu above the counter and goddamnit for some reason the only thought on her mind is 'what can I get that won't ruin a kiss?'. Popcorn is greasy and buttery. Absolutely no good. Chocolate can get messy. Soda would just leave a weird smell. But candy.. She tilts her head as she looks down at the row of candy in front of her. Fruity candy will leave both a pleasant taste and smell.  
She nods up at Soul and grabs her favorite candy off the shelf as well as a vitamin water because the blueberry pomegranate has always been her favorite and leaves the aftertaste of airheads.  
"I can pay.. If you want. It's no big deal."

Crona takes a deep breath as he arrives at the cafe. He scans the room and finds the dark headed guy sitting in the back near a window. He takes slow strides, trying to remain calm. But his heart that was racing said otherwise. He makes it to the booth and takes his seat, "Hey! You didn't have to wait long, did you?" Crona hated inconveniencing anyone at any time.

Soul takes the items, "Nah, this is my treat, remember?" He gives her a wink and sits them in the counter. "You're paying for our dinner afterwards." He smiles and then places his candy on the shelf and requests a blue raspberry frosty. Soul contemplated asking her if she wanted to share a drink, not because it was cheaper but, he didn't know, it just sounded like a "couple" thing to do, right? He shrugged it off and figured he might come off as a cheap ass anyways. Once everything is paid for, he hands her her drink and candy and they head to their theater. The previews had already started by then so they start scoping out a seat. Soul scans the room. He points his cup in the direction of some seats in the middle of the theater. "Are those okay?" He whispers.

"Not at all." He shrugs and stands, sticking his hand out for Crona to shake. "I apologize about the rushed and awkward interaction earlier. A few personal issues kept me from properly and formally introducing myself. I'm Kid." He smiles brightly at Crona and after he shakes his hand, he gestures for Crona to sit across from him waiting until he had taken his seat before joining him. Whatever chaotic and awkward boy Crona met before was gone. This Kid seemed much more organized and gentleman like than what he had showed off earlier.

Maka nods in agreement and takes her candy and drink once it's paid for.  
Once inside the theater, she's thankful the previews have already started. One of her pet peeves was showing up far too early and having to sit through the overly annoying and much overplayed Coke Zero commercials.  
She looks up at the seats. It's not packed. But it's not empty. There was plently of room for them to isolate away from people, which in her case would be great due to the amount of screaming and comments about how stupid the protagonist is for going into a dark room there would be. She just shrugs and follows him to their seats settling into chair once she sets her things down. 

-A faint blush dusted across Crona's cheeks as he takes his seat. He was so gentlemanly, Crona was taken back a little bit. Much more attentive and welcoming than their first encounter. It was like as if Crona was swept off his feet all over again, "Oh, it's fine. No need to apologize," Crona grabs the menu, despite knowing what he was getting already and fidgeting with the edges around it, "Things happen, I get that. I'm glad everything seems okay now?" He looks up at Kid who was making straight eye contact with him, listening to every word with a slight grin worn on his face. Crona felt his chest began to pound and his palms sweat. He was getting nervous all over again. He practiced what he was going to say to the waitress in his head as she made her way to their table.

Soul watches as Maka takes her seat beside him. He was so happy to see this movie with her. It being one he had wanted to see for a while, and seeing it with her made it even more exciting. He places the frosty in the middle cup holder, in case she wanted a sip. Would that be too weird? Should he have gotten two straws? He looks over to her, debating on letting her know. I mean, sharing drinks isn't weird? They're going to kiss at some point, right? They are a couple after all. Soul nudges her arm, "You can have some if you get thirsty!" He whispers, "Don't worry, I don't have anything TOO contagious." He jokes, winking at her. He rips open his candy and pops a piece in as the movies starts.

Kid nods as the waitress approaches their table. He orders coffee and waits for Crona to order something as well. "Everything is okay as it can be." He shrugs and fidgets around with a smaller menu propped on their table advertising some overly sugary birthday cake pancakes. "I'd.. Rather not think about it." He huffs and knocks the menu over softly. "How has your day been? How are you? Tell me about yourself?" He lists off the questions eager to change the subject and find out more about his new friend.

Maka cringes at him and can't help but laugh. "Disgusting. I'll take my chances though." She nudges him back and leans over to promptly steal his slushie.  
The movie begins to start and the lights dim around them and suddenly that laugh of hers is gone. She lets out a sigh and sinks into her seat. Why did she agree to do this again..? She wants to reach over and grab hold of Soul's arm and just bury her face into his jacket for the rest of the movie but how lame would that be for her soulmate to find out that she's a wimp?  
The last time she saw a horror movie was with her father at a young age and he practically spoiled the chance of her ever wanting to see one ever again. She hoped and prayed that things would be different but the sinking feeling in her chest proved otherwise.

"Ah, I see.." He slides the menu forward, placing his hands under the table and continuing to fidget as Kid finishes his order and asks him several questions, "Ah, my day has been pretty good," Crona also hasn't been home yet which made it even better, "I-I'm also good at the moment. I mean, I'm here with you and all," was that too forward? The thin boy felt his heart rate rise as he tried to change the subject, "Ah-um- well Ican be pretty boring. I like to read, I occasionally draw as well. Umm..." the only person he really talked to was Maka so, for someone to ask for him to talk about himself was rare? He didn't really know what to say, "S-some people say I seem pretty gloomy, whatever that means..." he grabbed his arm again in comfort. He was afraid he was boring Kid to death (lol puns). "W-what about you? I won't ask about your day, but how are you? I want to know about you as well,"

-Soul chuckled at her comment, giving her free range to take the slushie. The credits begin and he sits back, eye wide and excitement rising. He was pretty surprised that Maka agreed to see this with him. She totally seemed like a "chick flick-sad dog" movie type person. He looked over to her and noticed she seemed less than pleased at the sight of the movie starting. Soul smirked to himself. He didn't want to be the typical "I've got an arm to lean on if you need it" movie guy but, let's face it, that's exactly who he was. But only for her, and not to mention how priceless her reaction to only the beginning was. He leaned over to her, startling her a bit, "You know if you get scared, I'll be here to protect you," he tried being as serious as possible, but couldn't help but let out little giggles.

Kid listens carefully to everything Crona has to say. He really was just an ordinary person. There wasn't anything special about him. Except for the fact that no matter what subject they were on, Crona wouldn't seem to meet his eyes. The eye color wasn't significant. He'd already noted that. But obviously the boy sitting in front of him hadn't made too many friends like this before.  
"Well I'm no diamond in the rough either." He shrugs folding his hands in front of him, resting on the table. "I hope to someday accomplish what everyone wants, I suppose. Contentment and nothing more. Reading is alright if you find the right material, and if it makes you feel any better, I'm not the sunshinyest boy to come across so I guess that makes us both a little gloomy in outward appearance." Kid seems to ramble for a bit; not even catching on that he's given no space for Crona to intervene or give feedback. He really isn't one for formal greetings..

Maka shoots a little glare at him and crosses her arms over her chest as she huffs. "Oh please.." She whispers back at him, hardly able to tear her eyes away from the screen as the protagonist stupidly opens the movie by doing something only a standard white girl protagonist would do. "Catch me dead before I need a support team... in a..." She trails off quietly. The movie falls silent as their protagonist walks through a pitch black hall way and it's only a matter of moments before a jumpscare is bound to happen and somehow she's wrapped herself around Soul's arm clutching it to her chest as if her life depended on it. She's noticeably shaking but she's attempt to laugh it off by balling up her fists in front of her face. "Catch me dead.." She repeats quietly. "You gonna catch these hands if you don't stop this mess.." And as if on cue, she jumps, and screams unnecessarily loud along with a few others in the audience and her hand shoots up to her mouth. Goddamnit. So much for impressing her date. Smooth one, Maka.

Crona lingers on every word. This was the most he had heard him talk but he loved it. He could hear him talk all day. His voice was calm and soothing. Crona give him a smile and tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes, "I guess we'll just be gloomy together," Crona let's out a slight chuckle. Soon the waitress returns carrying their beverages. "Can I get you guys anything else?" She asks while sitting the cups down. Crona had a bit of a sweet tooth, not as much as Maka but between the two of them, they could pig out on an entire snack isle if they wanted. Crona has been eyeing a cake displayed in the glass window behind the counter, "C-could I get a piece of cake?" He motions to the case. He looks up at Kid with pink dusted cheeks, "We can share, if you would like?" 

-Soul is silently thanking the fact that it was pitch black in that theater to hide the blush he was sporting. He really didn't think that Maka would take his offer even though he was only half kidding. She really was scared. He started feeling guilty for asking her to join him...but then he got over it a little bit because her reactions were priceless, "You don't look dead to me," He teases. He tightens his arm that looped with hers and patted her hands. He needed to remember to thank her for watching this with her despite her being scared shitless. At least he knows what movies to check off the list when planning another date. The movie continued the same pattern as the other two. The main girl's friends start dying off, the killer chases her around, (which brought blood and guts and jump scares that almost made Maka arm his arm off) she finally ends up "killing" him but right when she has her life together, he shows up again. So I guess they'll make a fourth one? The lights come back on and Soul looks over to Maka who had looked like she had just been through a war, "Ready to eat?"

Kid looks up at the waitress about to deny her until Crona speaks up and he stops himself. The idea of eating some on thing that sugary makes his stomach turn and he can feel the sugar coma already settling in.  
However the thought if splitting it makes the situation less frightening and he simply shrugs in approval. "That's fine, thank you." He points lazily at the cake Crona gestured to as if to lock in what they've decided on to the waitress and she assures them it'll be brought out soon.  
"I envy people who can eat sugar like it's going out of style." He lips his drink up to his lips taking a small sip as he sits back and laughs.

Maka kept hold of Soul's arm throughout the entire movie, making quiet comments here and there (mostly about how stupid the protagonist was) as a coping mechanism to NOT start sobbing in front of Soul. Soon, the jumpscares become more predictable and she's okay by the end of it. Forever mental scarred, but okay.  
It takes her a few moments to regain her composure and when she does, she snaps back to attention, at last releasing Soul's arm from her grip to let the blood flow back in. She nods quietly and stands up, stretching her hands up to the ceiling before pushing the knuckles of her fists into her back to pop it several times. How lady-like of her.

Hearing Kid laugh, Crona couldn't help but smile stupidly big, "Ah, yeah heh, you could say that I have a bit of a sweet tooth..." Crona takes his third sip of his coffee since the waitress brought it. He then stretches the sleeves of his sweater to where they cover his hands and he sits them on the table, tapping once again. "Though, I usually try not to eat a lot of sweets or have caffeine because it tends to make me hyper and then I start to talk too much," He says that all in one breath. He widens his eyes "like that..." he then and covers his mouth with a sleeve, "Sorry..." he mumbled under the fabric.

Soul cringes at the loud cracks that come from her back. Was she tensed up that much? "Damn, are you sure your spine's still in tact?" He laughs. He then stands up, twisting his own back before it popped all the way up to his shoulders, "ahhh, there we go." He walk to the steps and waits for Maka, holding out his hand. He was nervous about her walking down the steps after all that, she might be light headed. He smiles when she takes his hand. They carefully walk down the steps and make there way out of the theater to his bike, "Alright, I guess it's time for your part of the date," he hands her a helmet. 

-Kid laughs once more and waves his hand dismissively. "I assure you it's fine. I'm not much of a talker myself so.. Hearing someone else carry a conversation forward is.. Nice.." He circles his finger around the rim of his coffee mug before looking back up at Crona. "Besides, you're actually enjoyable to listen to. I could list of a dozen other people that would prefer talking to you over." He sort of does this eye roll, annoyed look like he's experienced one too many uncomfortable and unpleasant conversations. "So believe me when I say that I truly and honestly don't mind if you talk or ramble."

Maka giggles quietly doing a little jog to catch up to Soul at the stairs and insictively laces her fingers with his. Whoops. Just felt natural, she guesses. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Sometimes.. I wish I could just take my spine out and..." She trails off trying to figure out how to phrase what she means but instead she motions her hand as if she's cracking a whip and she's bursted into a fit of laughing. "I don't know if that's scary or relatable."  
They make their way outside and soon enough she's found herself on the back of his bike again. "We're gonna go to that French cafe on Main. I'll point it out when we get there." She wraps her arms around his waist and they're on their way in a matter of moments.

Crona beams. No one beside Maka has ever really said that they enjoyed his presence, let alone hearing him speak. Not that he was much of a talker anyways. He continues tapping nervously, not really sure what to say next. The coffee was starting to kick in so he was a bit jittery. Soon, the waitress walks over to their table with his cake. Crona's eyes like get up as she sits it down in front of him with a spoon, "Thank you!" He exclaims as he picks up the silver ware and carves our a nice fist bite before shoving it in his mouth. "Mmm..." he smiles with his cheeks filled, chewing, trying to savor the flavor before swallowing, "This cake is amazing~" he looks up to Kid, who was hiding his chuckle which made Crona slightly embarrassed for getting so excited over cake. He felt sort of guilty for being the only one eating, "Would you like some?" He asks, pointing to the cake with his spoon before looking down at it, "I MEAN UH, you can use a different spoon of course, heh heh..." he wasn't sure how Kid felt about sharing things like that with him. Maybe he thought it was gross? He seemed like a neat guy who didn't like germs and didn't want to gross him out...

Soul feels her arms wrap around his torso and her body press to his back. He'll never get over how comforting it was. It was almost as if he could imagine riding a bike with out her along with him? As weird as that sounded considering this was only the third time. He head towards Main and waits for her signal which was sure to come not too much longer. He parked the bike and felt saddened as she took her arms back from around him and got off the bike. Soul looks up at the sign of the restaurant and tries not to make his dread look obvious. They stepped inside and were greeted by a host that showed them to their reserved table. Soul picks up a menu and is washed over by fear, 'I don't know what any of this shit is...' he thinks to himself. He tries playing it cool and collects himself, sitting the menu down. "Hey, Maka. What do you normally get here?" Smooth.

Kid watches as Crona eagerly digs into the cake the waitress set in front of them and he can't help but chuckle as he watches. It'd been far too long since he'd seen someone get so excited over sweets. Maybe he'd just grown numb to sweets and that's why he didn't eat it so much.  
However, when Crona offered him a bite, he hesitated at first and just shrugged and shook his head in response to Crona's worrysone rant about his spoon.  
He unraveled the little napkin off to the side carrying silverware and picked up his own spoon before trying the cake for himself.  
His expression sort of shifted into a weird and unfamiliar face like this was the first time he had ever had something so sweet and it was probably true. He was used to candy sweet due to Patty and her 'necessities' but he couldn't even remember the last time he had cake. "It's.. Sweet.." He manages nodding to himself as if agreeing with himself. "It's been far too long since I've had something like this." He forces out a laugh but then begins to promptly take another bite of Crona's cake shooting an apologetic look at him.

Maka sifts through the menu for a solid two seconds before putting it down already deciding on what she wants.  
Soul's expression as he looks through is more than enough to tell her that this isn't his type of atmosphere and she feels kind of bad now that she's analyzing the situation. "Well.. I guess it kinda depends on what you like.." She mumbles opening her menu back up and she tries to search for the best way to explain each dish. God, she felt so awful about it. It should've been obvious that a simple fast food restaurant would've been easier. "Tell you what.. Why don't we do this backwards..?" She shrugs smiling at him as she flips her menu around to show off the back. "Let's get dessert here and then we can walk across the street to that burger place for an actual dinner. French sweets are better than their main courses anyway.." She waves a hand at him dismissively and then points to an item on the menu. "Cotillon cake." The French name rolls off of her tongue as if it's her first language and she smiles a little wider at him as she notices his expression. "Its chocolate cake. But.. Made with a bunch of different chocolates and sometimes they put in cherries or strawberries so that the cholcoate isn't so rich and hard on your taste buds. Sound good?"

_To Be Updated_


End file.
